gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cash and Burn
Zhou has left a flamethrower for you to collect in a You've collected the flamethrower, head over to the Exit your vehicle. Approach the Smash the lock. Find and incinerate the building supplies. You've incinerated one set of building supplies. Now torch all the others. This site's protection has been alerted. Expect hostile company soon. Only a few more to go. Incinerate the remaining }} Cash & Burn is a mission given to Huang Lee by Zhou Ming in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description Mission Briefing Zhou wants Huang to take revenge on the Irish-American Killers for taking one of the territory from the Koreans, that they lost thanks to Huang's previous attacks on them. Walkthrough Get in Zhou's Hellenbach parked in the alleyway in front of his penthouse to collect his flamethrower and get to the construction site. With Zhou's car Huang can arrive in a jiffy. Get in front of the gate and destroy the lock through a minigame. There will be 18 supplies scattered through the construction site that must be burned. After destroying 4 supplies, Irish killers will start to appear to stop Huang with Pistols, use the flamethrower to kill then more fast as they will stop firing when they are ignited, just be careful to not get to close to then while they are being burned to not lose health, there will be some health packs in the construction site in case the player needs to replenish health. A good way to make this mission more easy, is to complete the Firefighter side mission with a gold medal, so Huang is fireproof and thus flames are not even a hazard. Upon the burning of all the goods, the mission is completed. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Zhou has left a flamethrower for you to collect in a nearby car *You've collect the flamethrower, head over to the construction site *Exit your vehicle *Approach the gate lock *Smash the lock *Find and incinerate the building supplies Reward There is no monetary reward for this mission, however the next mission, Dragon Haul Z is unlocked. Mission Replay Description "My attacks on the Koreans caused them to lose a protection racket in Castle Gardens. The Irish Killers moved in, but Zhou had me burn them out. I love the smell of baked potato-heads in the morning." Tips * It is not really needed to incinerate the supplies with the given flamethrower. The player can also torch these supplies with Molotov cocktails, which makes the mission end in a faster completion. * Throwing Molotov cocktails and defending the coming rivals in a car will make things easier, as players will not have to worry about being attacked by the enemies while doing the tasks on foot. ** However, it is still noticed that the player should not throw molotovs on the vehicle they're driving, and they would still have to check out whether their vehicle is damaged badly or not if being shot too many times. Therefore, it is advised to proceed with the mission with a bullet-proof vehicle, such as the Spanish Lords' Burrito inside the warehouse in South Bohan, which can actually be stolen without doing the Warehouse Raiding side-mission via a glitch. Trivia *The mission's name is a play from the quote "Crash and Burn", an idiom to suddenly destroy something, such as totaling a car at a high-speed impact. It may be also another game with the same name. *The Burritos used by members of Irish-American Killers will begin arriving at the construction site after more than four supplies are destroyed. They will be parked at the entrance for the player to take. Those Burritos show a paintjob similar to the Mafia's and have faster speeds along with better accelerations. They can be obtained by the player, but can only be saved after completing the mission due to garages can't be used to store a vehicle during mission progress. Gallery IMG_1648.PNG|Cash & Burn Walkthrough CashAndBurn-GTACW-SS0.jpg|Zhou sends a e-mail to Huang asking him to meet him at his residence in Lower Easton. CashAndBurn-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Huang arriving at Zhou's residence. CashAndBurn-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Zhou tells Huang that the Koreans had to relinquish their protection racket in Castle Gardens after Huang attacked them. CashAndBurn-GTACW-SS3.jpg|And now the Irish-American Killers are taking over their businesses. CashAndBurn-GTACW-SS5.jpg|Zhou tells Huang to burn their supplies. CashAndBurn-GTACW-SS8.jpg|Collecting the flamethrower inside the car. CashAndBurn-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Opening the gates of the construction site. CashAndBurn-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Burning the supplies. CashAndBurn-GTACW-SS12.jpg|Killing the Irish-American Killers with the flamethrower. CashAndBurn-GTACW-SS13.jpg|Once the player burns 14 of 18 supplies, the remaining supplies will show up in the radar. CashAndBurn-GTACW-SS14.jpg|Burning the last supplies. CashAndBurn-GTACW-SS15.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }} es:Cash and Burn pl:Cash and Burn Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Missions